Harry's Hunt
by hogwartsfandomlover2023
Summary: When the Boy who Lived gets bitten by Fenrir Greyback after the battle of Hogwarts and becomes a werewolf and desperately needs to find his Alpha - before it is too late and his transformation is complete. AU where Fred and George, Remus and Tonks and Lavender Brown are alive but all werewolves.
1. Chapter 1 - Where it all Began

**Harry's Hunt Chapter 1 – Where it all began**

It had been a week since Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort at the battle of Hogwarts, and everything had changed. Harry, after saving the Wizarding World, heard that Fenrir Greyback had returned to Hogwarts to feast on the Malfoy traitors – an order put out by Voldemort after they abandoned him at the battle. Harry apparated to the Forbidden Forest where he was set upon by the werewolf.

Harry automatically sent five curses at the beast, but Greyback was too fast and he sunk his teeth into Potter's neck. Harry howled in pain and turned to rip Fenrir in half, leaving his bloody remains on the ground behind him. He immediately sunk to the ground and slowly lost consciousness as his world turned to darkness.

The boy who lived woke up a week later, rubbing his eyes Harry tried to stand up only to be bombarded by Professors Sprout and McGonagall – as well as the matron Poppy Pomfrey, who was pushing everyone aside, including a large batch of reporters who were straining to get a picture of Potter.

"Potter, thank goodness you are alright" McGonagall said, clutching her heart with relief, "We feared you may die"

"Not while I'm still standing Minerva" Said Mrs. Pomfrey, using her wand to levitate some dark curtains around them, concealing Harry from the public's eyes.

"Where is Draco, is he alive?" Harry asked, anxious to know that this all hadn't been in vain. "Yes, Malfoy is fine" Professor Sprout replied, "Though he suffered a much worse bite than you did my dear" she said, before leaving the make-shift room to go and tend to other students. Harry rubbed his neck, he felt different – like he needed release badly. He sighed from utter exhaustion and sunk back into the bed, before bolting upright when Madame Pomfrey stuck a needle into his arm, he growled and the needle shattered against his skin. She screeched, causing McGonagall to raise her wand in alarm.

"Your skin is like steel!" she exclaimed, before raising her eyebrows in alarm, as if remembering something. "Minerva, we need to speak in private," she said in a hushed tone. Minerva nodded, before marching out with Poppy, leaving Harry in a state of shock.

He looked down to see his erect cock, though it was not that which startled him, it was the fact that his arsehole was itching – like it needed to be filled by a massive cock, and fast. But Harry wasn't gay, Was he? He never really liked Cho or Ginny that much, but he never really liked guys or girls, with all the stuff happening with Voldemort he just never had the time.

Suddenly, he started to get really aroused, he humped the bed to relieve himself but nothing was working so he got on all fours and imagined being fucked rough, Doggy Style – but it wasn't enough, he needed it now.


	2. Chapter 2 - His First Taste

**Harry's Hunt Chapter 2 – His First Taste**

Harry slowly rose to his feet, he looked at his body. He was fit, no longer did he have his thin, lithe body – instead he had a slight trace of a six pack, muscles and pecs. His nipples and dick were rock hard so he slowly stroked his cock, but it wasn't enough so he went faster and started groaning quietly. Soon though he wanted more, he sniffed the air and his nostrils caught a strong lust not far from here.

He faded into darkness and reappeared in his common room, only to see a very scared looking Dean Thomas. Dean was well-built, his chocolate skin deliciously toned and from what he had seen in the showers, Dean had everyone in the room beat. Harry got on his knees and slowly groped at the thick pole in front of him, only to have Dean start weakly protesting.

"Harry, what on earth are you doing?", he half moaned out, "Harry don't stop it feels so good" Harry pulled down his boxers to reveal Dean's 10 by 2-inch cock, it looked like it was born to be sucked, like only a man could worship this beast. He swiftly enveloped his cock in his own hot, moist mouth and swirled his tounge around the length.

Dean started to thrust his massive black cock into Harry's tiny white mouth, "Oh ngh. Yeah. Just like that bitch, suck it harder," Dean grunted as he thrusted deeper into his mouth forcefully.

Harry started to choke, and he loved it. He loved being used like a common whore, like his mouth was just a cum bucket – ready to be filled to the brim with warm, sticky baby batter. Dean came in Harry's mouth, pouring cum into his stomach.

Dean then threw Harry onto his bed and cast a prepping and stretching spell, then he thrust his dick in hard, making Harry ache with pleasurable pain as he was slowly stretched out.

He went faster, _deeper_ than ever before, then he hit Harry's prostate repeatedly. Making the bundle of nerves heat up his core in orgasmic pleasure.

"FUCK ME HARDER!" Harry screamed

"The magic words bitch" Dean bit on Harry's neck. "PLEEEAASSE fuck me like there is no tomorrow! Bury your cock inside of me so deeply that it comes out of my throat! I want, I _need it now ahhhhh fuck yes!"_

Dean pumped cum harder and greater than before, making Harry shudder, curse and scream on the bed, before turning around and riding Dean cowgirl style, putting his hand on his toned abs and making out with Dean's soft lips. They lied there for five minutes before harry liked up all of the cum and put his clothes on.

"If you like it dirty, go to Seamus – he fucks shit deep" and harry left the room.


	3. Chapter 3 - Taming the Snake

**Harry's Hunt Chapter 3 - Taming the Snake**

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Harry asked himself as he left the common room, in search of another cock. He felt a warm glow in his stomach and suddenly lurched forward into the crowd of students, only to be caught by _Draco Malfoy._

"Watch where the fuck you are going Potter!" the ice prince growled, shoving Harry against the wall, eliciting an almost silent moan from the Gryffindor. He could feel the lust radiating off of him, and his steel hard cock pressed up against his ass.

"What the fuck you fag!" Malfoy groaned out in anger as Harry slowly rubbed up against his pole, slipping his hand into Malfoy's pants and jacking him off. He grabbed Malfoy and shoved him into the Room of Requirement and pulled his clothes off. Harry's seven-inch cock bobbed up and down from the severity of his actions and he looked at Malfoy, who was trying to escape, with hooded eyes.

Harry raised his hand and whispered _"incarcerous."_ Ropes slithered out from the walls themselves and bound Malfoy to the wall. "Potter stop this nonsense and LET. ME. GO." Malfoy yelled, thrashing against the tiles and screaming with futility.

Harry smirked and licked his lips as the ropes shed Malfoy of his clothes to reveal his 12inch white cock. It must have been 3 inches in diameter, because Harry's mouth could barely wrap around the shaft. "Potter get the fuck of-" Malfoy's protests were interrupted as Potter casted the _silencio_ charm at him. He suckled on the glans of the cock and worked the massive meat pole with his small hands. Harry was moving his ass up and down, moaning at the taste of the Slytherin's impressive rod.

Harry manoeuvred Draco so that Harry's ass was hovered over Draco's face. Draco licked and sucked on the pale fleshy globes and spread his ass cheeks with his tounge, and started _munching_ at Harry's Horny Hole.

"UGGGH FUCK ME WITH YOUR TOUNGE DRACO!" Harry moaned in sheer orgasmic bliss.

"How 'bout I use my cock instead" he said seductively, circling the sphincter with his big cock. He thrusted in and was surrounded by pressure and heat. Harry flexed his ass and let Draco feel the full power of his ass, as Draco leaned back and let Harry ride him.

"Fuck yeah you slut" he grunted as he flipped them over and started slamming his foot long cock into his slut. "Ugggh I'm such a slut Draco, pound me with your cock and make me your bitc- UGGGGHHHH!" he moaned as he came and blacked out…


	4. Chapter 4 - A Dream? Badger's Den

A/N Sorry that I haven't updated guys, this was one of my first stories and I accidentally marked it as completed. Please let me know if you would like any specific pairings, and I have plenty of ideas as to where to take this story, but I also have 3 more on the go. Please R&R!

Harry awoke in the medical ward. He tried to move but…. His arms were strapped down! As well as this he was completely naked, his long thick cock lying flat on his stomach. "What the fuck!" he mumbled to himself as he looked around in a vague attempt to see any signs as to his captor. He saw….. Cedric Diggory! He knew that he must have been dreaming, because Cedric had died after the fight in the Graveyard in his fourth year – a fact that Harry had never forgiven himself for.

"Hello Harry, you've certainly changed since the last time I saw you," He drawled out seductively, running his finger along the shaft of Harry's now engorged cock and slowly rubbing his thumb against the precum forming at the slit. Harry cried out in pleasure at the sudden contact with his tip. "Cedric what are you – _oh holy fuck!"_ Harry moaned as his cock was engulfed in the moist, warm mouth of Mr. Diggory. Cedric bobbed up and down slowly, a grin on his beautiful face as his eyes were wide, pupils blown in sheer pleasure.

Cedric dug his tongue into Harry's fat cockhead, causing Harry to thrust up forcefully with all of the power he had, but he still couldn't budge against the ropes tying him down. "I'm sorry Harry," Cedric said, letting the rock-hard dick fall out of his mouth with an audible _pop_. "I couldn't let you get the upper hand, you see in this plane of existence Werewolves are known to get a little… savage when it comes to sex but their cum is one of the few ways to get out of here and to move on to a better place.

"Oh bullshit!" Harry yelled, "You're just a horny ghost that wants cock, you may have materialised enough to seem real Cedric, but I can feel your cold tongue against my cock and it feels amazing so get back to work!"

Cedric smirked and lowered his ass onto Harry's face, "Kiss my ass Harry." He moaned in pleasure when Harry started the oral barrage of eating him out, his tongue stretching out the ring of muscles and prepping him for Harry's huge cock.

"I'm gonna ride you Harry. Better than you've ever had." Harry grunted in approval as Cedric slowly sunk onto his throbbing dick. The shaft effortlessly slid inside the cold, yet satisfying hole, nestling in against his prostate.

Cedric rode Harry for what felt like hours, as they both let their orgasms build over time, realising their delicious seed all over themselves. Cedric fed Harry the culmination of their seed by making out, letting their tongues twist together as they both felt satisfied. Suddenly they both heard voices, and Cedric floated away in the castle, but not before dressing Harry.

"Oh, good Potter you're awake." McGonagall spoke swiftly, "It has come to my attention that along with you're new…. Powers you have an increased libido. I am not going to stop you in your sexual activities but if you could **keep it private** I would be grateful."

"Of course, Professor. But I have a question, is it possible that Cedric could be a ghost here in the castle"

"I suppose so, but I don't understand why he wouldn't want to show his face, why Potter, have you seen him, or….. interacted with him?"

"You could say that Professor. You could very well say that…"


	5. Chapter 5 - Flashback with the Snake

Life at Hogwarts was great; everyone found about Harry's sexual exploits and were totally cool with it, but no one really knew what was behind the sudden lust outburst – being a werewolf was difficult as hell and Harry had to take a crash course in astronomy from Firenze just to begin to comprehend how much more concealment he would have to keep from his friends. To make matters worse because of his new life Hermione and Ron had gotten really mad at Harry – he didn't care really, it was his fault and he had put the distance between them on purpose. This was better for everyone, Harry remembered how Remus had told him about the time that he almost killed Snape when he went into heat and the amount of red tape Dumbledore had to cross in order to keep Lupin's secret.

Harry just continued his daily business but included 2 hot fucks.

Every morning Cedric would let Harry use him as a spectral fleshlight, ruthlessly ploughing his ass and using him as a cum rag whenever and wherever he feels like it. Harry's cock was like a wild animal, and would, without warning get painfully hard in class or while playing quidditch. But every evening Draco would slither into his bedchambers and let Harry take complete and utter control of him. Draco had a size and punishment kink that meant that he loved to be bruised and let everyone in Hogwarts know who fucks the boy who lived.

Harry looked back on the second time He and Draco had fucked….

"Draco, please not now, I have 3 rolls of parchment due tomorrow and since the teachers know about my condition they are working me to the bone, please baby let me work and I promise I'll be all yours in an hour or two."

"not good enough Harry" Draco huffed and ground his tight bubbly ass into Harry's crotch, causing him to gain a huge boner in the middle of the common room. People were beginning to look at them and it wasn't a big deal, but he could tell that Ron was getting agitated and Harry didn't really want them to cause a scene.

"Fuck you." Harry huffed as he grabbed his things and pulled Draco into his private quarters, a new wing magically added to the left side of the common room. It had magical encryption software that meant if you weren't Harry, you weren't getting in.

"I hope so," Draco smirked as he felt Harry's boner up as they walked into the room. Harry threw Draco onto the large king-size bed and started to grind relentlessly into his tight ass. Draco moaned like a wanton slut and began humping Harry as their lips collided into a searing kiss – full of passion. Their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance and Harry obviously won, nipping at Draco's bottom lip while he pushed Draco to his knees. Draco unzipped Harry's trousers and let the rock-hard cock rest on his face.

Malfoy sucked the werewolf's cock with extreme vigour, making Harry think that Draco must've been practising with someone else. "nngh fuck Malfoy you're such a good sucker aren't you? I bet you've been used by everyone in Slytherin? Huh? ANSwer me SLUT!" Harry demanded as he rammed the massive prick down Malfoy's throat. He held him there for over a minute, enjoying how red and strained Malfoy's face became. He only pulled of because Draco was gonna make Harry cum too fast.

"Of course, not Potter you jealous sod! I'm yours, completely" He said as he turned around and shook his ass for Harry. In response Harry bit his cheeks, leaving marks all over the pale ass. Slaps were relentless, and the white globes slowly turned fuchsia with handprints. Draco whimpers turned into screams of pleasure when Harry started to finger him roughly, opening him for the basilisk of Harry's cock. "H-h-hHHHAaaryy!" Draco moaned (screamed) in agony as Harry entered him, letting his fat cockhead rest against Draco's prostate. The Slytherin and Gryffindor fucked for hours, until both were exhausted, and the werewolf's heat had subsided.

Then Draco dropped a bombshell on Harry,

"Be my boyfriend."


	6. Chapter 6 - Who's the Daddy?

Harry was getting bored. It had been 2 weeks since he, Cedric and Draco had entered their weird relationship (of sorts) and Harry just wasn't able to keep his sexual energy sated with just two men – and it wasn't like he hadn't had any offers. Dean, Seamus and Neville had all made passes, much to their former dormmate Ronald's chagrin. Seriously Harry wondered what was up his arse that made him such a pain in his ass. They hadn't spoken directly for the entire time that he had been a werewolf – except when Ron would make rude and vulgar comments about Harry's sexual partner(s).

The students of Hogwarts were abuzz with news this morning, but no-one quite knew what, least of all Harry who had been sat in the Great Hall, quite happily enjoying his breakfast when Luna ran into the room yelling, "OH MY GOD." Everyone gathered around her wondering what the hell was happening but Luna made a beeline for Harry, grabbing hi, by the bicep and dragging him to the room of requirement…. Where Ron and Hermione lay in waiting.

Harry immediately started yelling. "okay what the fuck is going on here? I am so tired of this shit like what the actual fuck do you think you're playing at. Not talking to me for weeks and then acting like you can summon me." Then he paused for a minute and looked around the room. It was like a hospital wing, and there was an ultrasound….

"Harry," Hermione began, "I'm Pregnant."


End file.
